


I was never drunk;

by betterrxality



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Clemmings, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, and my title sucks, if you squint a lot and tilt your head, luke is really sad, michael makes it better, theres cashton if you want it to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrxality/pseuds/betterrxality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke 'drunkenly' kisses Michael so that he can have an excuse to kiss his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was never drunk;

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not quite sure what this is, I got bored and this happened. I haven't proof read it so any mistakes are my own.

The male lay alone on his bunk, his eyes trained on the wood above him. He wasn't sure how long he'd felt like this about his best friend. Sure, everyone in the band had drunkenly kissed at one point or other; but he'd never pretended to be drunk so he could kiss his best friend. The blond haired boy just lay there, thinking about the others jade hues; today he'd noticed that they were flaked with gold. And now he was thinking about his plump red lips, and how much he wanted to kiss him. This wasn't right, Luke was lay in his bed; thinking about his best friend. 

"When we reach the hotel. You're rooming with Mikey. That okay?" a voice cut through Luke's thoughts. The youngest of the band looked up at Ashton, nodding his head. "Yeah...fine." He mumbled, before rolling onto his side and trying to ignore Ashton. He wasn't being rude, he just didn't want anyone around him at the minute. He was still trying to figure out what this meant. The blond hadn't moved from his bunk all day, but that just meant the other boys did everything they wanted and left Luke out. Like always. He supposed it was his own fault, he'd been attempting to avoid them since he kissed Michael when he pretended to be drunk. But it didn't make it hurt any less. The cheers and laughs could be heard from the area where his bunk was and he sat up, sighing softly as he dangled his long legs over the edge of his top bunk. 

Michael laughed with the others but it didn't feel the same without Luke curled against his side; laughing into his hand like he usually did. There was something a bit off with the youngest of them all lately, but the male didn't want to push Luke to tell him anything so that's why he'd asked to room with him when they reached the hotel. That way the blond couldn't ignore him. A soft sigh left his lips as he looked towards the bunks, seeing Luke sat up he decided to go talk to him. The green eyed male made his way toward his best friend, his eyes wide as he let his chin rest on one of Luke's knees. "What is it, Lukeyboy?" he asked softly, his hands dangling limply by his sides. Michael had a feeling it was to do with the other night, Luke wasn't drunk and he knew it. However Michael had enjoyed that kiss a lot more than he wanted to let on, and he couldn't help but think his lack of emotion toward Luke had caused this. 

The blond looked down at Michael, his long fingers running through the other's freshly dyed hair. "Nothing, I just don't feel that well." It was a blatant lie and he knew Michael would pick up on it but he didn't care. He was too busy staring at Mikey's pink lips to think of anything different too say. The thing with Luke was, he'd kissed everyone in the band and Michael had always been his favourite. But it confused him, they'd hated each other for a year and suddenly they were best friends, then they became band mates and Luke had never really had time to determine how he felt about Michael. When they were in year 9, Luke had a crush on floppy haired Michael. Then when they became best friends it sort of developed and Luke couldn't help but always think about kissing Michael, or going on dates with Michael or cuddling with Michael. But, then they found Ashton and the whole band took off and Luke just buried his feelings and hoped that they would go away. But here he was, four years later; his crush on Michael still as prominent as ever, although his thoughts had become a lot more graphic and he couldn't help it. 

Michael frowned as he looked at his best friend, the blond looked like he was about to burst into tears and luckily they'd just reached the hotel. Michael bent down and slid Luke's shoes onto the blond's feet, then helped the male down. "Come on Lukey, you can tell me all about it inside." He whispered, wrapping his arm around Luke's shoulders- Michael looked at the other boys and they nodded. "We'll take your bags into our room," Calum mumbled as they walked past. Michael wasn't sure what was wrong with Luke, he was trying to figure it out. He couldn't think of anything the boys had said to upset Luke, he hadn't said anything mean. They'd all been fine earlier, maybe it was the fact that theyd all had fun and not invited Luke along; although that didn't usually bother him. Michael collected their room key and dragged Luke along, he could tell the blond wasn't very energetic today and he pouted. "Come on Luke, work with me here." He mumbled, trying to get the boy to walk along. 

Once they reached the hotel room, Luke stumbled to the closest bed and dropped onto it. He didn't want to talk to Michael; he didn't want to see his stupid green eyes or his perfect red lips or that fond little look he got when they were having a conversation. A little 'oof' left Luke's own pink lips as Mikey sat down on the middle of the male's back. "Come on Lukey, talk to me." Luke knew that if he spoke, he'd tell Michael everything and he didn't want to; so he just did what he thought was best. Staying silent. The male above him pouted and ran his fingers through Luke's hair, massaging the scalp lightly. "Come on Luke." He whispered, leaning down so he was pretty much lay on top of his best friend. Luke still stayed silent, hoping that all the thoughts he was having about Michael would go away if he simply ignore the male lay on top of him. "You're being pathetic Luke. Sometimes I really hate you, you know." Michael snapped, getting up and leaving the hotel room; slamming the door behind him. 

The older boy stood outside the room, his back against the door as he stared at the wall facing him. He knew it was unfair for him to snap at Luke, obviously something was wrong and he just didn't want to talk about it yet. Michael frowned and knew he should go and apologize, just as he turned to the door- a teary eyed Luke appeared, looking a lot smaller than usual. Michael couldn't help but feel bad, that was his fault- all Luke was doing was protecting himself and he'd called him pathetic. The blond shuffled past him, hands tucked into the pockets of his grey sweats as he walked down the hallway; his shoulders slumped and head down staring at his feet. A small sigh left his lips as he watched Luke slip through the double doors at the end of the hallway. "I'm such a dick." He muttered under his breath, his feet moving the way that Luke went. As he opened the door, he heard a broken Luke talking on the phone. 

Luke sat on the chairs in the lounge as he called his mum, Liz was the only person he'd ever told about his crush on Michael and honestly: he was surprised when she had told him that it didn't bother her. He could date whoever he wanted, as long as he was happy. "-And he said he hates me and I know I shouldn't love him mum, but I just. What do I do?" he whimpered down the phone, rubbing the tears from his eyes. Luke stayed curled up in the chair, his blue eyes twinkling with tears as he listened to his mums voice. Today was one of the days he hated the fact that his mum had decided that she didn't need to tour with them anymore. The blond rubbed his eyes and whimpered lightly as he tried to hold back a sob, "I wish you were here mum." The blond mumbled, using his jacket to wipe his eyes. Luke hadn't noticed anyone else arrive in the room until he hung up, where he saw Michael staring at him with wide eyes. The blond shook his head quickly, knowing that Michael had heard what he had been saying. 

Michael stared open mouthed at the younger boy, everything falling into place. The reason Luke pretended to be drunk when they kissed. The reason why Luke blushed every time Michael made a joke about the blond looking hot. The reason why Luke got so worked up with Michael called him names. Luke was in love with him. His best friend loved him. When Michael finally looked at Luke properly, his heart broke. The younger boy was curled up in the arm chair, his hands over his face as his shoulders shook and sorry kept slipping from his lips. Michael didn't move, he just stood by the door; his eyes trained on Luke. He couldn't move. The blond got up off the chair, his body brushing past Michael's as he ran back to their room. 

Luke sat on his bed, his breathing erratic as he tried to calm down. Michael hated him. Michael hated him now. Michael had always hated him. The blond gripped at the sheets as the tears rolled down his cheeks. The door opened and Michael sat on the bed in front of him, holding Luke's cheeks between his hands. "Come on Lukey, calm down. Take deep breaths and calm down." He whispered softly, pressing a soft kiss against Luke's forehead. The boy rubbed Luke's sides, smiling as he finally calmed down. "There you go." Michael whispered, pressing his lips to Luke's nose. 

The blond looked at his best friend, his nose was all stuffy and his eyes were stinging but he didn't care because Michael was close enough to kiss. Luke let his eyes travel over the other boy's face; his breathing was jagged as he began leaning in. Michael already knew, so he might as well kiss him whilst they were both sober. The blond carefully pressed his lips to Michael's, his calloused fingers brushing across Michael's cheek. The older boy slowly pulled Luke onto his lap as he kept their lips attached, he wrapped his arms tightly around Luke's waist. The blond reluctantly pulled away, his forehead leant on Michael's. It was just how he'd always imagined, well better now that he had a proper kiss to think of; rather than a sloppy one when they'd both drank one too many. "What's been bothering you today, sweet pea?" Michael asked softly, running his fingers through Luke's fluffy blond hair. 

The blond sniffled as he tugged on the sleeves of his jumper, his blue eyes met the jade ones his best friend adorned and he was almost crying again. Luke couldn't do it, it was one thing for him to admit it to his mom but it was another to admit it to the male it was all directed at. The younger boy looked at Michael through his lashes, his body shifting slightly on the bed. He wanted to tell the other how much he loved him, how when Michael was mean it really hurt but all that left his mouth was a whimper. That just proved Michael's point about him being pathetic, he couldn't even tell him how he felt. 

Michael swallowed, his hands rubbing little circles into Luke's sides as he waited for the blond to compose himself. Michael knew what Luke was going to say, so he wasn't sure why he was waiting for it to be said. Maybe it was the fact that he was also in love with his best friend. Michael had never been drunk when they kissed, apart from maybe the first time. He just made them as sloppy as possible to make the other think he was drunk. The longer the male watched the blond, the easier it was to tell that he wasn't going to speak so Michael figured he should probably do the talking. "You're not pathetic Luke, that was just me being a dick. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Okay? And maybe this is just me being incredibly stupid, but I love you too. Okay? I really do Luke. That's why I'm such a dick to you at times, I was scared you'd think I was gross if I told you I loved you."  
Luke calmed down as he listened to the others words, his breathing steadying as he watched Michael's lips. Those words were all he needed. 

A kick in the stomach.  
A jump into artic waters.  
A shove in the right direction.

"I love you, Michael." The blond croaked, his voice rough from all the crying but he didn't care. The blond leant forward, pressing his chapped lips against Michael's smooth ones. It felt different this time, it felt real. Not all slobber and teeth banging together. It was real. The older boy held Luke's hips as he lay him down on the bed, their lips not disconnecting once. They kissed until they were light-headed, Michael slowly pulled away; his forehead pressed against Luke's as he took a deep breath. 

"I was never drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos??  
> if you want to leave me anon comments you can message my tumblr. ; fxdedhemmo


End file.
